After War
After War or AW refers to one of the timelines in the Gundam anime meta-series. The After War period starts following the massive colony drops that brought an end to the 7th Space War and killed 99% of humanity living on the Earth's surface. The third of a series of Gundam anime's made in the 1990s that take place in an alternate universe, following the success of Mobile Fighter G Gundam and New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. In addition to an anime, the After War timeline also contains three mangas. The first was a manga adaptation of the anime, with the second being a sequel called After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight that introduces a new cast of characters. The third manga called After War Gundam X: Newtype Warrior Jamil Neate follows the adventure and missions of Jamil Neat, a principal character in the anime, before the end of the 7th Space War. The After War series shares some similarities with the Universal Century. It is also the first series outside of the Universal Century to use Newtypes. After War Gundam X Anime/Manga Works * After War Gundam X * After War Gundam X: Newtype Warrior Jamil Neate * After War Gundam X (Manga) * After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight * After War Gundam X Next Prologue * After War Gundam X Hyper Guide Chronology ;AW 0001 * The massive colony drop sends the Earth into a Nuclear Winter, killing many of the survivors that escaped the devastation of the colony crashes. * A new calendar is adopted, called "After War" to signify the start of a new era for the estimated 98 million survivors. * Jamil Neate lands on Earth. ;AW 0005 * The SRA sends spies to Earth to gather information as the Nuclear Winter ends. * Jamil Neate becomes a Vulture. ;AW 0015 * Surviving members of the United Nations Earth in Europe and businessmen form a New United Nations Earth Committee, pooling their resources to start the reunification of the Earth. * The New UNE begins its military campaign to reunify the Earth, taking over India, the East Indies, and most of the Far East. * Tiffa Adill is discovered by the Alternative Company and taken for study into Newtypes to use her abilities for its own profit. She is rescued by Jamil Neate and the crew of the Freeden on at attack on the Alternative Company Labs. ;AW 0015, 11 April * 11th, Garrod Ran contacted by Reich Anto and contracted to rescue Tiffa Adill from Vultures. He escapes with Tiffa and flees from Anto into an abandoned UNE factory after following Tiffa's directions, finding a GX-9900 Gundam X inside. X, Episode 1 ;AW 0015,12 April * Tiffa uses her Newtype powers to register the Gundam X with the lunar base, Gundam X fully activated. X, Episode 2 ;AW 0015, 14 April * 14th, Alternative Company Destroyed. X, Episode 5 ;AW 0015, May * Patulia raises from under Fort Severn and is destroyed. X, Episode 14 * Gundam X is remodeled into the Gundam X Divider. * New UNE takes control and unifies African Region. * L System and G-Bits discovered in Sea of Lorelei. X, Episode 18 * New UNE launches operations against the Freeden. X, Episode 21 ;AW 0015, July * Freeden and crew captured by the New UNE, but escape and capture the New UNE's GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. * New UNE island base, Zonder Epta, destroyed. X, Episode 24 * Fixx Bloodman announces publicly that the New UNE Government has been established. * New UNE takes over Saints Island, officials and families executed. * Invasion of South Asia by New UNE forces, Freeden allies self with the People's Republic of Estard. X, Episode 25 ;AW 0015, August * United Kingdom of Northernbell falls to the New UNE. X, Episode 26 * Democratic Republic of Gastar signs peace treaty with New UNE. X, Episode 27 * National Liberation Front destroyed. [Gundam X, Episode 28 * People's Republic of Estard surrenders to the New UNE, unification of South Asian Region completed. X, Episode 28 * Freeden flees to the north. * Newtype Research Labs destroyed by the New UNE after suspicions of treason by scientists. X, Episode 30 * Fixx Bloodman announces that the Space Revolutionary Army still exists. * "Operation Verbena" begins, and SRA spies return to space, kidnapping Tiffa Adill. X, Episode 30 * Freeden destroyed and crew captured while sending Garrod Ran into space. X, Episode 31 * Satelicon fails at attempt to assassinate the leader of the SRA, Seidel Rasso. * SRA uses particle reaction missiles to destroy Satelicon base, destroying the resistance group. X, Episode 33 ;AW 0015, September * "Operation Dahlia" launched, fails after destruction of colony laser by Garrod Ran and Pala Sys. X, Episode 34 * Jamil Neate and Freeden crew rescued by North American Resistance Force. X, Episode 35 * New UNE Committee members killed in plane crash, Fixx Bloodman takes full command of the New UNE. * New UNE launches fleet into space and engage the SRA, starting the 8th Space War. * New UNE and SRA race to make contact with D.O.M.E., both fleets taking heavy losses. * Freeden crew steals new ship built by the North American Resistance Force and goes into space, renaming the ship "Freeden II". 37 * Freeden II engages in combat with both the New UNE and the SRA, making contact with D.O.M.E. and bringing New UNE and SRA leaders to the moon for a meeting. * Flagships of the New UNE and SRA are destroyed along with Fixx Bloodman and Seidel Rasso. * D.O.M.E. destroyed, and ceasefire between New UNE and SRA ensues. Small-scale fighting continues. * Weiss Graipe and Grendine survive Satellite Cannon blast by the Gundam Double X. the Moonlight, Vol. 2 ; AW 0016 May * New UNE and Cloud 9 hold third round of peace negotiations. X, episode 39 ; AW 0024 * The crew of the Rosa Rosa and the Mirage engage in a contest, Rick Aller and Rosa II discover a black GX-9900 Gundam X and its pilot Kai. the Moonlight, Vol.1 Notes & Trivia *The After War timeline is regarded by some fans as an alternate version of the Universal Century where the One Year War escalated to a horrific conclusion. *In some fan theories, the AW period is considered as a direct continuation from the Universal Century. AW period starts after 7th Space War, while there are six known major conflicts during Universal Century timeline (One Year War, Gryps War, First Neo Zeon War (fought against Axis Zeon), Second Neo Zeon War (fought against Char's Neo Zeon faction), Cosmo Babylon Wars (involving the original Crossbone Vanguard), and Zanscare Empire Insurrection). It is presumed that the 7th War took place years after the Zanscare conflict. Furthermore, the After War period is the only one of pre-Correct Century timelines not to start with creation of the first space colony. Note that this theory does not take into account the Third Neo Zeon War, Operation Stardust, The Jupiter Empire Wars, or the Oldsmobile Conflict fought against Mars Zeon. More than likely because the first was largely fought in secret and not a full war, the second was a glorified terrorist attack, and the latter two were minor insurrections, put down by smaller groups. This theory also fails to account for the lack of references to D.O.M.E. in the Universal Century. *Space Revolutionary Army Mobile Suits tend to use the model number prefix RMS, while New United Nations Earth Mobile Suits use the model number prefix NRX, both of which were also used in the Universal Century series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. External links *After War Gundam X on MAHQ.net *Official Site - Gundam X.net (Japanese) Category:After War Category:Timelines